Hallowe'en
by Cana-Puff
Summary: Hallowe'en one-shot. Because it's hallowe'en today... Enjoy this thing where trick or treating doesn't go quite right... Mild tendershipping.


**Hallowe'en!**

(Seeing as it's so unoriginal to have them dress up as duel monsters, they're being classic monsters)

Bakura tugged at the uncomfortable material wrapped around his person, holding the rediculous looking scythe under his arm.

"Stupid thing!" He turned to Ryou, "Why do I have to wear this?" He whined.

"Because we need costumes to go trick or treating!" Ryou, who was dressed as a banshee, replied. Bakura sighed.

"I don't _need_ a costume! I'm scary enough!"

"I want you to wear one."

"...Fine."

"Thank you!" Ryou smiled and gave Bakura a hug, which smudged his makeup slightly, making him look like he was melting. "Oops. Oh, well..." Bakura went back to fiddling with his clothes when the door bell rang.

"Oh, that must be Malik and Marik! That, or trick or treaters. Come on, Bakura!" He skipped down the stairs - a skill Bakura had yet to master, or even understand _how_ - and flung open the door to reveal a white duvet with two holes cut out, and Marik looking like... Well, Marik.

"Hullo, Ryou!" The duvet greated, cheerfully.

"Hi, Malik! Let's go trick or treating!" Ryou grabbed where he assumed Malik's hand was and went outside into the crisp night air. "Marik, are you not dressing up?"

"Apparently, he wanted to dress up as me, but couldn't do anything with his hair, so dressed up as the second best thing; himself."

"I see."

"So, why isn't Bakura wearing a costume?" Malik asked, tilting his head to one side at Bakura.

"He _is,_" Ryou pouted and Bakura smirked.

"Oh. Anyway, let's hit the houses, I have my bag, and my eggs--"

"Malik!" Ryou scoulded.

"What? We want to keep up the promise of 'trick' don't we?" Malik grinned.

"Hey, you said nothing about _eggs_ and _throwing eggs_!" Marik jumped up, like an excited little bull dog. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going," he said simply. Ryou turned to him with eyes that could make even the coldest heart melt. Bakura, however, had a heart of steel, not ice and completely ignored his Hikari, slamming the door after him.

"Don't worry about him, we have candy to collect and houses to egg!" He grabbed Ryou by the wrist and they went to a house with a pumpkin on the lawn. It was such a half-assed attempt, the pumpkin didn't even have a face carved into it. Marik, who had followed them, smashed it in on his way to the door. He hammered on it and waited for a reply. An old lady opened up with a candy bowl in her hands.

"CANDY!" Marik squeeled and grabbed the bowl, emptying the entire contents into his bag.

"Marik!" Malik scoulded, wagging his finger at Marik who seemed to droop, sadly.

"Oh, don't worry, dearies. I have more," The old woman croacked and waved them off. When out of the gate, Marik peeked into the bag and pulled out a wrapped something.

"_Cough drops?_ Aw..."

"There there." Malik and Ryou patted him on the back and pulled him towards a house across the road. Before they knocked, Malik cursed.

"Stupid thing!" He ripped the white duvet off and threw it into a near-by bush. Underneath that, Malik was wearing all black, even painting his face black. "There! Now, I'm a shadow!" He smiled and knocked on the door. A busty woman threw it open, with her belt undone and her hair mussed. Her lipstick was smudged and she was panting heavily. A voice from one of the rooms called to her.

"Lana? Who is it?"

"Just some trick or treaters!" 'Lana' yelled back. Marik looked her up and down then whistled. Lana blushed and chucked a bag of sweets at them.

"Knock yourself out!" She ordered before slamming the door to get back to her awaiting boyfriend. Malik cheered, picked out a couple of things before turning to Malik.

"Should I have been a ghost? I mean, I'm really pale."

"Whatever," Malik said around a thick lolly pop. Ryou sighed and pulled off his costume, leaving a very long vest. Marik giggled.

"You look like a _girl_! Hahahahaa!"

"...Piss off, Marik."

"OH MY GOD! Did Ryou just _swear_?!" Malik said after pulling out his lolly with a 'pop!' sound. Marik nodded and shrugged. Ryou blushed.

"Let's move on..." So, they moved to the next house on, extravagantly decorated in various Hallowe'en decor. Ryou knocked timidly. When there was no answer, he knocked louder. A lound bark made him jump back an inch. "I don't want to go here!" He yelped. Malik nodded and turned to Marik. Marik was baring his teeth and growling back.

"GRRRRrrrr!" He skritched at the door but whimpered when Malik pulled him away.

"We need a leash for you, come on!" And so, they set off for their quest for candy again.

- - - - - - -

Back at Ryou and Bakura's house, Bakura was playing a VERY violent video game and yelling obscene words at the screen.

"DIE! YEAH! HAHAHAHAHAAA!" He was really getting into it, when the doorbell rang. "Damnit!" He paused and threw the console down. When he opened the door, there was a little boy with fake blood and a pumpkin shaped bag.

"Trick or... treat?" He started to tremble a little when he saw Bakura's murderous face. At least, it was murderous until Bakura grinned evilly.

"_Trick..._" He purred. The ring on his chest began to glow and the boy screamed. The scream however, was cut short, the echo bouncing off the houses. A bag clattered to the floor and the contents scattered over the path. "Enjoy your stay in the shadow realm, the exits are located _no where_!" He laughed and skipped back to his game. He took the pause off and the words 'Game Over' flashed onto the screen. "GOD DAMN YOU!" Bakura raged, and sent the playstation to the shadowrealm, too. At least the little kid could play it.

Bakura snarled, because he no longer had a means of amusing himself. He wished his hikari would get home soon and keep him occupied. Bakura sighed. Then sighed again. Then sighed a third time really heavily. He was just sooo bor-- The doorbell rang, again. Who dared disturb Bakura's bordom rant?! He flung it open to reveal a nervous looking teenage girl, around 16.

"Excuse me, this may sound weird but... Do you have..." She leand closer and whispered, "_Condoms?_" Bakura turned to her with a look of discust.

"No, and I hope you get AIDS and die!" He sneered and slammed the door in her face. Now, where was he? Oh, yes. Bakura was SOOO darn _bored_! There was a moment of silence before Marik, Malik and Ryou burst into the house, panting.

"They were throwing loo roll at us!" Malik moaned, pulling stray squares out of his blond hair. Ryou turned to Bakura and snivelled, slightly. Bakura scowled. How _dare_ they make _his_ Ryou cry! Bakura was going to do something about it. Arming himself with bottles of squeezy ketchup and eggs, Bakura marched to the door.

"Don't worry, Hikari, I'll take care of them!" He smiled, before charging out. There were boys who were laughing and saying things like 'Did you see the albino's face? HA!'.

"So, you want to be mean to my Ryou, huh? Well, you're about to get your commupence!" He pulled out the ketchup bottles as though they were guns and flipped the lid. He sqeezed the middles and a stream of red spirted out of the end, hitting two boys on target. The others scattered and threw rolls of paper at him which Bakura dodged easily. The ketchup ran out quickly so Bakura disposed of them (chucked them at some random people) and pulled out the eggs. He chucked them like bombs at the remaning pests, who ran away.

"WIMPS!" Bakura cried after them before strolling back into the house. "That was fun. Now, give me all of your candy!" Ryou hugged him and handed Bakura his bag but Malik and Marik handed him empty ones, their cheeks bulging like hampsters. Bakura rolled his eyes. "Come on, Ryou. I'll feed these to you!" And he dragged a beaming Ryou to the living room.

**The end**

**A/N well that was utterly random and written in like four hours. Did you enjoy it? Then review! Did you hate it? Then review! Do you not have an opinion on it? REVIEW ANYWAY! Happy Hallowe'en!**


End file.
